


【悠俊】武士和狐狸

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi





	【悠俊】武士和狐狸

01  
武士学剑道学了好些年，但其实不是武士，是个没有家主的浪人。  
所以武士要上京去谋求一官半职，那时候就可以做剃月代头的武士了。  
上京的路上，武士看到有一座神社，看了看天色，进去歇息了，走进门才发现地上还瘫着一团毛球，仔细一看，是一只蜷缩着抱着自己尾巴的狐狸。  
武士摇了摇头，一边想着死了的狐狸等会也许可以剥下皮来用，一边又走出门去找点吃的。  
以前是个农民的武士找了些果子又打着一只小猎物，简单地架起火来烤的时候，瞥见一旁半死不活的狐狸动了动，抬起了头往这边看。  
还没死啊。武士想了想，分了一半的肉和果子给狐狸。  
狐狸伸长脖子嗅了嗅，吭哧吭哧地把肉吃了，眼巴巴地继续看着武士手里那一半肉。  
武士犹豫了一会，把剩下的肉都给了狐狸，自己掏出一点干粮，和果子一起勉强填饱了肚子。  
吃饱喝足的狐狸往火堆旁边靠了靠，又抱着自己的尾巴沉沉睡去，武士摸摸肚子，看看狐狸，抱着刀找到一处避风的角落，闭起眼休息。

02  
武士醒来的时候，睁开眼看见一个小男孩的脸，那双眼睛正好奇地打量他。  
武士“噌”地一下跳起来，双手抓着自己的刀，“你、你是谁？”  
“我是狐狸，”男孩指指先前狐狸趴着的地方，那里现在空空荡荡，“你刚刚还给过我吃的。”  
“对了，还没跟你说谢谢。”男孩有些不好意思地笑着，露出嘴里的虎牙，头上一动一动地跑出来两只狐狸耳朵，“我饿了好久了，这里都没人来祭拜。”  
武士十分震惊地看着眼前的狐妖，回想着自己来到这里后的所作所为有没有触犯狐妖的地方。  
“其实我死了，你把我剥了皮也没什么不对……而且你后来给我吃的了，是好人，我不会对你怎样的。”  
男孩转身往外走，背后的狐狸尾巴一晃一晃。  
武士赶紧双手掐了一个“狐之窗”去看。  
“看什么看，我又不会把你抓去嫁女儿。”男孩背对着武士没好气地说。  
武士悻悻地把手缩回去，视线落在男孩光着的脚上。  
“我是说，我给你做双鞋吧。”

03  
第一次穿上人类的草鞋，男孩对着自己的脚左看右看，充满了好奇。  
“这样你在外面走的时候就不会被扎到脚了。”  
“我本来就不会被扎到脚。”  
武士停顿了一会，忍住了把狐狸尾巴拎起来打一顿的冲动。

04  
“你是谁啊？你来这里干嘛？你抱着那个玩意做什么啊？”  
很久没见过人的狐狸对于人类世界有很多问题想了解。  
武士把刀搁在一旁，耐心地回答狐狸。  
“我是一个武士，从江户来，要去京都，我拿着的是武士刀。”  
“你是武士？”小狐狸眯起眼，狡黠一笑，“我见过的武士不是你这样的。”  
“……我很快就会是了！”武士不服气地拿着刀站起来，“让你看看，我在道场是数一数二的厉害。”  
狐狸安安静静地看武士比划完，很珍惜地抚摸着刀，把刀收了起来。  
“你杀过人吗？”  
“没有。”武士抱着刀，想了想，“很快也会有的。”  
狐狸尾巴在地上扫来扫去。

05  
天气冷，武士窝在火堆边，看着外面的雪叹了口气。  
“你怎么了？”小狐狸看着唯一能陪伴自己的人。  
“雪下得这么大，我就没办法赶路了。而且天越来越冷，我说不定会冻病甚至冻死。”  
狐狸抱着自己的尾巴若有所思。  
第二天醒来的时候，武士看见狐狸变成的男孩在自己怀里睡着了，总是被狐狸抱着的尾巴盖在自己身上。  
武士挎上刀出了神社，回来的时候捧着一个纸包，男孩抓着树枝在雪地里胡乱地扒拉着。  
“喜欢吃油豆腐吗？”  
男孩猛然抬起头，眼睛发着光连连点头。  
武士把纸包递过去，里面包着狐狸喜欢的油豆腐。  
“你怎么有这个的？”  
“这个……路边上捡来的。”

06  
雪停了，武士在神社里转来转去，看看火堆，看看狐狸，看看自己的刀。  
“你要走了。”狐狸替他说了心里的话。  
武士没有反驳，男孩咬着嘴唇走到一边坐下来，看见脚上的草鞋，忿忿地蹬掉它们。  
武士刚要说什么，手摸到了腰间的刀。  
他走出神社的时候，突然下起了大雪，武士赶紧跑了几步，看见不远处天空晴朗，根本没有雪。  
武士回头往神社走，看见被丢在门口的草鞋，躲到一边，听见里面抽泣的声音。  
雪停了，男孩走出来，狐狸耳朵耷拉在脑袋上，狐狸尾巴耷拉在脚边，他抬起脚，又把草鞋套回去。  
“明明就算下雪，你也是要走的。”  
狐狸转身走进了神社，屋檐上、树上、地上的积雪一下子空空荡荡。  
武士的手搭在刀上，在门口向神社行了礼，走了出去。  
再也没有回来过。  
—END—


End file.
